The boy who changed my life
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Ally was a girl who was always quiet with people. She lived alone with her little sister. One day she meets a boy and she doesn't trust him at first but then she does. Is that a good thing? Or bad? Things happen more after that. What is she willing to do? She starts falling for the guy but doesn't want e doesn't believe in love,he showed her that there's more to life then hate
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Come on Alice time to go to school." I said. Alice came down stairs.

"I don't want to go." She said.

"Why not?" I asked and laughed a bit.

"I don't feel so good." She said and frowned.

"Aww my poor little Alice doesn't feel good?" I asked and she shook her head. I came up to her and bend down and felt her forehead. She was burning up. "Your burning up."

"I'm snick." She said.

"It's sick actually." I corrected her.

"I say snick." She replied. I shook my head.

"It's sick not snick." I said.

"Well I say snick." She nodded.

"Who goes to school here?!" She said concerned.

"Both of us." I said and smiled. She just rolled her eyes witch caused me to laugh. "But seriously what kind of a word is snick? Who would you use the word snick?"

"I just did now do you want me to get YOU SICK?" She asked and put her hands on her hips. I stood back a bit.

"So your snick I see." I said and she laughed and hugged me. I love this little girl so much. She means everything to me." The only reason I'm going to school is to finish and graduate. I want to be a singer but I can't do that so I'm going to be something else but I'm not sure what. I'm thinking of being an actor. I'll see. Anyway I don't want to leave Alice alone at home. If only my mom was alive and my dad wasn't in jail. I hugged her back and smiled. Maybe school will go by fast so I'll see Alice fast.

"Hey how about you stay home and when school is over I'll take care of you yea?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. Her blue light eyes sparkling. Were the same except she's 6 and I'm 18 and I have brown eyes and she has blue but were practically the same after that.

"Ok let's take you to your room ok?". She nodded and I took her hand and carried her upstairs. I tucked her in bed and put on the TV and put on Mickey Mouse. She loves that show.

"I'll be back at 5:00 I promise." She nods and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you ally." She tells me and smiles. I smile.

"I love you more Alice." She nods and I go downstairs and lock all the doors, the windows and the basement and I close the windows because were the only ones that live here and if the cops catch us alone we'll be sent on foster care. I can't have that to happend. I locked the doors and headed to school. As I was walking I bumped into a boy.

"Sorry." I said picking up my books.

"It's all good." He said and helped me pick up my books. I then looked up and faced him. He had beautiful brown eyes and amazing hair. He had blonde hair and a nice body. I can't help it. He smiled at me and handed my books.

"Here you go." He said and smiled. I took them and we both stood up.

"Thanks." I said and started walking.

?'s POV

I just met a beautiful girl with big brown eyes and she was a brunette. I handed her books and she said thanks and started walking away. I followed her.

"What school do you go to?" I asked.

"Marano high." She replied.

"No way me to." I said excited. She just nodded witch made me look awkward.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"18"

"Me to."

She stopped for a minute and faced me. "Look why are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Can't a guy talk to a girl?"

"Only when people want to bully me." She replied. I frowned. Why would someone bully am amazing girl like her?

"I would never bully you." I said.

She shook her head.

"That's what they all say."

"I'm not one of them I swear."

"What ever." She said and left. I didn't even get her name. She just walked away and entered the school. I sighed and came in the school and entered the class.

Ally POV

I wish I can believe him but i dont know if I can trust him. I only have 2 friends Trish and Kira. There my best friends. Only them. Every time people tried to bully me they would defend me and I was so glad they did. There such amazing friends. I sat down next to Kira. Trish was next to Kira.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey ally." They both said and smiled. We were waiting for the teacher to come and I told them about what happend to me outside of school and they got shocked.

"Alls why would you do that?" Kira asked.

"He was probably pranking me!" I said.

"He's new to school he doesn't know what was happening." Trish said.

"Sure he didn't." I said and rolled my eyes.

"What if he didn't want to bully you. You know not all guys are the same." Kira said and Trish nodded.

"Are you kidding? All guys are the same especially how they treat me." I said and looked down.

"Oh ally dumb dumb little ally." Kira said and rubbed my head witch caused us to all laugh. Then the teacher came in.

"Ok class welcome." The teacher said and walked in.

"Morning." We all said.

"Ok class we have a new student. Come in son." She said and a a boy walked in.

"Shit." Was what I said in my head. It was the same boy that talked to me outside of school.

"What's your name?" Our teacher asked.

"Austin...Austin moon."

"Alright mr moon you may sit in that seat." She said and pointed at the seat. Thank goodness it's not next to mine. I turned and looked at Kira who had a big smirk on her face. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher. She was just explaining something about a project and you can have 3 partners well only 3 people. Trish, Kira, and I nodded that we all agreed to be partners.

"But this time I'll pick the teams." She said. Everyone wined.

"So." She said and looked at the paper.

"Trish and Kira." "David and Emily." "Sara and Dave." "Emma and Edwin." She said some more name and I was so nervous to be picked with someone who would bully me.

"Ally and..." She stopped. Why did she stop? Oh my gosh I'm freaking out.

"You know I was gonna put you with Dallas but never mind." She said and took her pen and I think crossed my name from him. "Dallas you'll work with sandy."

"I don't like her." Dallas said putting his feat up on the table.

"Who would ever like you?" Sandy sad and smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine then you to will work alone." The teacher said. Uh-oh. Then who am I gonna work with?

"Ally you'll work with the new kid Austin moon." She said and nodded and smiled. Crap. I have to work with him? What if he bullies me. I look around and see all the girls drooling for Austin. Then I turn and look at Trish who has a smile on her face holding a paper saying ally+Austin= 3. Then I see Kira with a another big smirk on her face. How I feel like slapping them right now. But I won't.

"So class you may sit with your partners and work for the rest of the period." She said and started grading papers. I grabbed my books at put them in my bag. I saw Austin look at me. I sighed and stood up.

"Go get him tiger." Kira said and pushed me on the back witch caused me to ALMOST FALL. But I caught my balance. Trish burst into laughter and so did Kira. I love them so much but right now I want to kill them. I walked up to Austin and say next to him. We were really close actually. Why do the stupid chair have to be so close?

"Ally why don't you like me?" Austin asked. I felt bad. I saw the look in his eyes that maybe he was actually bei g honest.

"Austin I don't hate you. I don't even know you." I said. He grabbed my hand.

"Well why don't we get to know each other?" He asked. I pulled my hand away. I wanted to say sure that would be nice but how would that turn out? Then the bell ringed. I quickly grabbed my stuff and left him.

After school

School was over now and I was heading home in a hurry. I want to see Alice. I want to check up on her. I hope she's ok. I get home and un lock the door and walk in.

"Alice I'm home!" I said and closed the door and locked it. "Alice?" I said and looked for her.

"BOO!" I heard someone behind me. I jumped in scaredness and saw Alice. I laughed and hugged her. I'm so glad she's ok. I took her to her room gave her some soup and put her to sleep. I'm going to take care of her even if no one will help.

**_Sorry it's kinda lame but it gets better(: & I'm gonna try to write more often if i stop playing flappy bird a lot. ITS SO HARD. Hope you liked the story(: _**

**_Any thoughts on... _**

**_-Ally's past _**

**_- Austin and ally _**

**_- Alice and ally's family past _**

**_REVIEW Please(: _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me(: the more reviews the more I write faster anyway enjoy!(: **_

Allys POV

I was doing homework and listening to music. A few hours later I finished and closed my book and took off my earphones and sat up. I looked around the living room and it seemed so empty.

"I really miss you mom...you to dad." I said to myself trying not to cry. I wiped my eyes and decided to go to the basement. When I got there I saw a piano.

"My dad's piano." My dad taught me how to play the piano and my mom taught me to act. I was always in plays and played music. But then when my mom died and my dad crashed in a car accident because he found out she died so he went out and drinked and crashed into another car. That same day I ran away with Alice. Then a few months later I came back and moved in here. Ever since it's always been just us.

Anyway that's my dad's piano. I came up to it and saw the picture of my dad, my mom, and Alice and me. We all looked so happy. I haven't been happy in years. I looked at the piano keys and I wanted to play. I decided to play so I put my fingers on the keys and started playing. I then turned the random notes into a song. I remembered I would always play with my dad. The song was special.

_**Dancing around the dark**_

**The walls that ground us shaking**

**Time feels like it's standing still**

**Still my mind is racing**

My dad loved this song so much so for some reason I fell in love with the song. The lyrics has so much emotion. I kept on playing the piano.

**We are broken in a way that I can't change**

**And it hurts too much to hold another day**

**With a heart wide open the hardest thing to say**

**Is sometimes you can't save what can't be saved**

**We are broken**

**Tender hands on mine**

**Drawing me out of a daydream**

**Falling out of control**

**Falling in was so easy**

**We are broken in a way that I can't change**

**It hurts too much to hold another day**

**With a heart wide open the hardest thing to say**

**Is sometimes you can't save what can't be saved**

**And I don't wanna let you down**

**But I know too much to turn back now**

**Oh**

**Dancing around the dark**

**As the dark is fading**

**We are broken in a way that I can't change**

**It hurts too much to hold another day**

**With a heart wide open the hardest thing to say**

**Is sometimes you can't save what can't be saved**

**We are broken in a way that I can't change**

**It hurts too much to hold another day**

**With a heart wide open always hard to say**

**Is sometimes you can't save what can't be saved**

**We are broken **

**We are broken **

I stopped playing and started to cry. I miss them so much. I want them hug me and Alice. Alice is barely 6 and doesn't have her parents with her. I look at the card my dad wrote me. I mean he writes all the time but I never write back. I'm scared.

Austin's POV

Why can't ally give me a chance? I want her to know tat I'll always be there for her. Why can't she see that? I feel like she's an amazing girl and deserves better. I need to get more closer it her. I decide to go to her house cause I saw and I'm guessing her little sister walk in a house.

Allys POV

"Dallas please no." I say as he started to unbutton my shirt.

"Shut up!" He says and slaps me right across the face witch my cheek turns red. "This is what happens when you don't fight for me back."

"It's just a project!" I yell at him. He slaps me again and slams his lips right into mine. He's forcing me to have sex with him. I don't want to. I try not to scream because Alice is sleeping and I don't want to scare her. But right now I'm scared. I wish my dad was here and so was my mom they would've helped me by now. This is the third time he forces me to do this.

Austin's POV

As I was walking to allys house I heard some cries. Was that ally? I stated running to the house and knocked. No answer. I knocked again harder this time. No answer i started pushing the door and it slammed right open. I couldn't believe what I saw. Dallas was forcing ally to have...I can't even say it. I pushed Dallas away from ally and punched him. I slammed him into the wall.

"How can you this to a girl!" I said and punched him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I punched him again. I started punching him and kicking him. He was bleeding and ally came running to me and grabbed me.

"Austin stop!" She said crying. "Please." she whispered. I did was she wanted. I just punched him one more time and kicked him out. Now it was just us. I closed the door.

Allys POV

I can't believe austin did that. To honest I'm so glad he did that. I didn't want to get raped again. I was still crying. Austin punched him a few times and then kicked him out. I put my shirt on. He closed the door. It was just us now. Actually Alice to but she's sleeping still. Thank goodness. Austin turned around faced me. He was quiet. I didn't know what to say.

"Austin...austin I-" I was cut off when he ran up to me and kissed me. I thought we were doing was wrong but what I did was kiss him him back. What was I doing?

**END OF CHAPTER **

**Sorry guys if it wasn't that good. I had writers block:/. Review for the next chapter. I'll try to make the next one better I promise. Hoped you liked it(: **

**REVIEW on what I should write about next and what did you think(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Anyways I'll stop talking now(: **

**Enjoy!(: **

Austin's POV

I can't believe I did that. I was kissing ally Dawson. I feel like I'm in love with her. Ally at first didn't kiss back but then she kissed back. A few minutes later she pulled alway. Uh-oh. I hope she's not mad.

"Austin." She said. I got really nervous. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you for helping me." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back tighter and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that for me though." She whispered in my ear. I pulled away from the hug and faced her.

"Ally don't ever say that again. I would do anything for you now matter what." I saw her big brown eyes sparkle up and smile.

"Austin your so sweet but..." She stopped and looked down. "We can't be together." I nodded. I know what I did was wrong but it felt so right.

"Ally I know what I did was wrong but-" I was cut off.

"It's okay it wasn't bad at all." She said witch caused me to laugh and she smiled. That beautiful smile of hers. She then looked up.

"Yes." She said. I got confused.

"Yes what?" I asked.

"I'd love to give you a chance." When she said I pulled her into a hug. She laughed and hugged me back. I'm going to protect her.

"Thank you so much ally!" I said and tugged my head into her hair that smells like strawberries. She nodded and smiled.

Hours later

Ally and I got to know each other and alice to. We watched a few movies and all and it was really fun. Then ally told Alice to go watch tv up stairs cause they have to work on the project. We were trying to find out lyrics when she looked up and looked like she was thinking. Then she looked up and faced me.

"Austin?" She asked.

"Yea?"

"Why are you trying to be friends with me? I mean why would a guy like you try to be friends with me?.." She said and looked down. I came closer to her and lifted her chin up.

"Ally not everyone is the same. I know you had trouble at once but that doesn't mean it's gonna happen again."

"What if it will."

"What if it won't." She looked down then nodded.

Ally's POV

I really want to tell Austin about my past. I feel like I can trust him but I'm afraid he's just using me to get an A+. Everyone does...but maybe he's right what if not everyone is the same? What's really weird is like that he's changing me...I think of my life more good instead of bad. Maybe I should tell him about everything. It will make me feel better.

"So." I said. "What should the song be about?" I asked.

"Umm..." He thought about it.

"If should be about friend ship." I for confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is that when friendship is that you'll never be alone. Right where you belong." I got shocked.

"Austin that's...perfect." I said and smiled. He smiled at me. "You know I actually have a piano down stairs...wanna use it?" I asked. He nodded in excitement and ran down stairs and I laughed and followed.

Austin's POV

We both sat on the piano.

"Hey Austin can you tell me what you said again? About...friendship." I noticed when she said friend ship she smiled. That made me smile.

"You'll never be along. Right where you belong." I said. She nodded and thought for a minute.

"Hmm..." She said and stopped. Then her fingers reached the piano keys and started playing. She sang. "You'll never be alone. You are home with me. Right where you belong." She stopped and looked at me. "What do you think?"

"Ally that was amazing." I said witch caused her to smile. But what did she mean by you are home with me? Is she talking about her parents? I decided not to ask her maybe there both just at work.

"So how about we add a chorus." She nodded.

"Yea but like what?" She asked. I thought for a minute. Then I got an idea to match with what she said. I played the keys but as the chorus way. I sang.

"It's not where you come from." Ally started playing at the same time and sanged a long.

"It's where you belong." She sang.

"Nothing I would trade, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Your surrounded."

"By love and your wanted."

"So never be alone."

"You are home with me..."

"Right where you belong." We both sanged at the same time. We both stopped playing and looked at each other.

"Austin you know what? I think we make a pretty good team." She said and smiled. I nodded.

"You can say that again." I said and winked at her. She blushed. Oh how I feel like hugging her right now, but I didn't that would be awkward. Would it?

"Anyways i think it's getting pretty late." She said. I frowned. I didn't want to leave. I want to stay with her for as long as i can. I want to protect her.

"What if Dallas comes again?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure he won't." She replied trying to sound like she's not scared.

"Ally." I said. She looked down and started to cry.

"Austin what did I do wrong?" She said in tears. "What did I do to deserve to be bullied. I always did what was right I never did anything wrong." She said. Tears started running down her face. I felt like my heart was broken into million of pieces. What did she do wrong? She deserves to be treated like a queen. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Shhh." I said trying to calm her down. "Ally I'm right here for you. I'll always be here for you." She nodded still crying. She hugged me tighter not letting me go. Why does she have so much pain in her. I can see it in her eyes. I can feel it. I'll wait till ally wants to tell me. I'm not gonna pressure her. I'll wait for you ally. I'll wait what ever it takes. She stopped crying and pulled away.

"Austin your such a good friend." She said. "Any girl will so lucky to be with a guy like you."

"Not just any girl. The right girl." I replied. She just smiled. When I said the right girl I ment her. I admit I'm in love with ally. It's so early I never fall for a girl so fast. But ally is different. In a good way. She's not like other girls. I'm glad she's not. She's perfect. I smiled at her.

"How about we go upstairs and eat ice cream?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Race ya upstairs!" She yelled and ran up stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran after her. I heard laughing and giggling. When a reached the stairs i caught her by the waist and spinned her around. She was laughing that she turned really red. That made me blush. Why do people treat her so bad? She deserves better. I hate Dallas. I never liked him.

"Hey Austin?" She asked.

"Yea?"

"You know we have to sing to songs right?"

"I do now." I made her laugh.

"I actually wrote a song but I don't think we can use it." She said kinda shy.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's personal." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said kinda nervous. Why did I have to ask that?

"It's okay." She said and smiled. "Do you wanna hear it?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and smiled.

"Great." She said and picked out her book. She opend to a page then she grabbed her guitar and started strumming. She began to sing.

Send "Sweater Weather" Ringtone to your cell

**All I am, is a girl **

**I want the world in my hands**

**I hate the beach**

**But I stand in California**

**With my toes in the sand**

**Use the sleeves of my sweater**

**Let's have an adventure**

**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**

**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**

**You in those little high waisted shorts, oh**

**She knows what I think about**

**And what I think about**

**One love, two mouths**

**One love, one house**

**No shirt, no blouse**

**Just us, you'll find out**

**Nothing that we don't wanna talk about, no**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**And if I may just take your breath away**

**I don't mind if it's not much to say**

**Sometimes the silence guides our minds to**

**Move to a place so far away**

**The goose bumps start to raise**

**The minute that my left hand meets your waist**

**And then I watch your face**

**Put my finger on your tongue**

**'Cause you love the taste yeah**

**These hearts adore**

**Everyone the other beats hardest for**

**Inside this place is warm**

**Outside it starts to pour**

**Coming down**

**One love, two mouths**

**One love, one house**

**No shirt, no blouse**

**Just us, you find out**

**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**Whoa, whoa...**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**Whoa, whoa...**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**It's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**Let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**And it's too cold,**

**It's too cold,**

**The holes of my sweater...**

I was really shocked. This song is amazing. "Ally this song is amazing!" I said.

"Thanks!" She said and smiled. "Music really speaks to me. Also music is my life!" She said excited and put her guitar down. The more I spend time with her the more I fall for her. It's like the time stops when it's just us.

It's like...we are timeless...

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think!(: I also changed the lyrics of the holes of my sweater a bit so it could be for her.**

**What should I right about next **

**-ally and Alice **

**- Austin and ally **

**- ally tells Austin about her pass **

**- ally and Dallas **

**- ally Trish and Kira **

**- ally Trish and Kira and Austin **

**REVIEW!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a few reviews today so if I get up to 15 then I'll post 2 more plus this one(: **

**Enjoy! **

Ally's POV

It was the next day and I came to school and dropped off Alice. I went to my locker. I saw Dallas walk by me and he didn't say a word to me. Thank god. Then Kira came up to me with Trish.

"Hey alls." They both said. I looked at them and smiled.

"Hey guys." I replied.

"So what happend with you and Austin?" Trish asked. I explained everything then they both hugged me.

"Ally I'm so sorry." Kira said and Trish nodded.

"It's okay guys Austin was there for me."

"Oh so now he's your friend?" Trish asked and winked witch caused me to blush.

"Yea I guess he's a really nice boy."

"Do you think you'll tell him about your past?" Kira asked.

"I think. I'm not sure but I feel like I should." I replied and smiled.

"I'm so glad you have a boy friend alls. You always have had trouble making friends with boys." Kira said and smiled.

"Thanks." I replied and smiled. Then I felt 2 arms hug me.

"Guess who?" This person said.

"Austin Monica moon." I said and smiled. He pulled away and faced me.

"You know you don't have to say my middle name!" He said playfully and laughed. All of us laughed.

"Anyway how about we work later on the project?" He asked.

"Actually I was supposed to hang with Kira, and Trish." I said. Kira and Trish smiled.

"No no no alls it's totally cool we can hang tomorrow!" Trish said and smiled.

"You know if you don't have plans again." Kira said and winked. Austin raised an eyebrow. I think he's confused. I just smiled.

"Alright guys." I said trying to not sound awkward. Then the bell ringed. We all went to class.

Austin POV

School was now over and ally and I were walking to her house with Alice.

"So Alice do you have any homework?" I asked to Alice.

"Ugh I hate to say yes but...yes." Ally and I laughed.

"And your gonna finish every single question ok?" Ally said and nodded.

"Fine." Alice said and wined.

"That's my little girl." Ally said and walked to the door and unlocked it. We all walked in and Alice ran upstairs and closed her door. Now it was just us again.

"Here sit down and I'll get snacks." She said and went to the question. I sat down and saw a picture of her family. They looked like a happy family. Ally then sat down and set snacks on the table.

"So since we don't have homework we should work on the song." She said and smiled. I nodded. How come I never see ally's parents. I only see her and Alice? I'm gonna ask her the question I really care for her and i want to know if she's ok.

Ally's POV

"Ally?" He asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Where are you parents? Like how come I never see them?" He asked. I frozed. What am I gonna tell him? What should I tell him? Should I tell him? This is not good.

"Um." That's all I said. You know what I do trust Austin I should tell him. It looked like he was waiting for an answer. He was looking into my eyes.

"Austin my parents...my parents are...there um..." Tears started forming in the my eyes. "There dead." Tears started running down my face. I never liked bringing it up. It always brings me down. I miss them so much. Austin hugged me.

"Ally why didn't you tell me?" He said.

"It's not that easy Austin. You don't know how much bull shit I've been through..." I said. He looked down.

"What happened?" He asked and held my hand. Im gonna tell him.

"It all started when..."

FLASHBACK

I was helping Alice with her homework and then I heard a slam on the door. "Stay here." I told Alice. She nodded and I ran downstairs. I saw my dad crying.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked getting worried. He bend on the floor crying into tears.

"Your mom..." He said still crying. I bend down next to my dad.

"What about mom?" I asked him starting to get scared.

"Your mom is...your mom is DEAD!" He said and punched the wall. I felt my heart break into pieces. My mom...is dead. I started tearing up. Why? Why did she have to die! My dad dried his tears and grabbed a bear.

"Dad where are you going?!" I asked grabbing him from the arm. He tried pulling away but I held him. He then pulled his arm away and slapped me. I fell on the floor and my cheek turned red. He looked down at me in tears.

"Honey I'm so sorry." He said still crying. He looked so hurt that I couldn't be mad at him.

"Dad it's okay but please stay her-" he cut me off.

"I'm sorry." And with that he left and slammed the door. I got up quick and looked out the window there he went into car and started drinking. Why is this happening? I ran up stairs and saw Alice crying. I hugged her and started to cry.

"Don't worry he'll come back I promise." I said and she nodded in tears. I hate seeing her cry. We just sat there crying and holding onto each other.

A few hours past and we were watching tv. Then they someone was talking about a car crash. They showed the car. That looks like my dad's car. My heart started beating faster. Then they showed the man in the car bleeding. That was my...dad. My eyes filled with tears. I had so much pain in me right now that I felt worthless. It's just me and Alice now.

"That's daddy!" Alice yelled. I covered her eyes.

"We are now looking for 2 girls that apparently are the daughters of this man and there names are Alice Dawson and ally Dawson. Please if any one knows them or has seen them please contact us immediately." The reporter said. What am I gonna do? I turned off the TV and grabbed a bag and put some food and clothes and shoes and stuff and some money and put my bag on. I texted Trish and Kira not to say anything and they promise they wouldn't.

I out on Alice her jacket and shoes. She was so confused but did it. I put my stuff on. Without the cops catching us I took Alice and went to a bus and went away. After living in a building I found out my dad wasn't dad he just crashed so people thought he was dead. I was so happy but yet sad for what my dad did. Ever since we came back and came home where we lived I found the mail box filled with letter from a jail. They were from my dad. He wrote to me that's he's really sorry. He always wrote back but I never had the feeling to write back.

End of flashback

"I mean he writes but I never write back." I said in tears. "I just wish I had someone that loves me." I said and looked down. I saw Austin with tears in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I looked up.

"Ally I love you." He said. I smiled. "I mean friends right?" He said and smiled. My smile kinda faded. I wish we were more than friends.

"Yea friends." I said. He smiled.

"Ally I'm so sorry for what you went through but I'll always be there for you. No matter what." He said and held my hand. I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much for everything Austin." I said.

"Ally I would do anything to make you happy." He said.

"Can you make my dad come out of jail and my mom alive?" I asked in tears. He pulled away and had me still in his arms.

"I can't do that but I can protect you and make you happy." I smiled and hugged him again. I'll always love you mom and rest in peace and dad...I'll always love you to and I will write one day I promise.

**Hope you guys liked it! and tell me what you think(: **

**what should I write about next? **

**- ally, Kira, Trish **

**- auslly romance **

**- the project **

**REVIEW!(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!(:**

Ally's POV

It was the next day. I didn't feel like taking to Austin. Since I told him about my past I'm afraid he's gonna tell someone or the cops. If he does then there gonna take me to jail because they have been searching for us and it's illegal to stay with a kid by yourself without an adult. I can't let them separate Alice and me. I walked in school and sat in my chair. Austin waved at me and smiled but I looked away. I feel horrible doing this.

"Hey why didn't you say hi." Kira asked me.

"I just can't." I replied.

"Ally please don't be mean to him."

"I'm not I just won't talk to him."

"What did he do?" Trish asked.

"I told him about my past." I told the both of them. They both smiled.

"Ally that's great!" Trish smiled.

"Yea but I'm afraid he's gonna tell someone. You guys know what would happen." I said looked down.

"Ally don't worry just talk it out with him and everything will work out fine." Trish said and smiled.

"I'll try." I said.

After class I quickly grabbed my stuff and left the class. I waved bye to Trish and Kira and walked away. It was lunch time. The most time I get bullied. All of a sudden I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the closet. I was scared so I had my eyes closed. I heard the door close. When I opened my eyes I saw the one boy I didn't want to see. Austin...

"Austin leave me alone!" I yelled him. He didn't let me leave or barely move.

"Ally why have you been ignoring me?!" He asked and looked into my eyes.

"I don't want to speak to you! Now let me leave!" I said and pushed him. I felt horrible doing this. I thought it right but it felt so wrong. This time Austin grabbed me and pulled me close. We were real close. Our chest together.

"Austin..." Was all I could say. I was looking into his big brown eyes. Call me crazy but I think he's looking at my lips. He wouldn't answer back.

"Austin I-" I was cut off when I was pushed against the wall and Austin pressed his lips into mine. They were soft and smooth. I immediately kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We came from arguing and now to making out. We started sliding down the wall. He still had me close. He then started going to my neck and kissed it. I moaned a bit. He was at my collar bone and I felt my spine have a chill.

"Austin." Was all I could say. I moaned his name. I pulled him close to me. I might sound weird but he's good. He kissed me back to my lips and I kissed back. I started rubbing my hands on his back. He sat me on his laps and we kept on making out. I never felt happy making out with someone. When Dallas and I were together and he did this I felt awful. But now with Austin it feels different. In a good way. A few minutes later past and I pulled away.

"Ally I'm so sorry. I just don't know what happened to me."

"No Austin I'm sorry for ignoring you that." I said and stood up and looked down. He stood up and lifted my chin up.

"Ally why have you been ignoring me?" He asked. He looked sad witch made me sad.

"Austin since I told you about my past I'm afraid your gonna tell anyone." I said and looked down.

"Ally I would never do that. You know I wouldn't. I love you ally so much as more than a friend and I'm okay if you don't want to-" I cut him off and kissed him. He kissed back then I pulled away.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." I said and smiled. "I'm sorry that ignored you like that. I guess my mind just got the best of me." I said being honest.

"Ally you don't have to be sorry about anything." He said and kissed me again. Then pulled away. "I'm also sorry for how I treated you right now it's just that I love you so much." I smiled.

"It's okay." I said.

"I would've treated you better." He said and smiled. I smiled and gave him a peck kiss.

Austin POV

"You know Austin I'm so glad I met you." She said.

"I'm so glad I met the right one." I said and smiled. She smiled.

"Ally?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Will you be mine?" I asked.

"Of course! More than anything." She said and hugged me.

"So we should get out of this closet." I said and she laughed and nodded. I hold her hand and opened the door. We went to lunch hand in hand. No matter what happens I won't stop protecting ally. She and Alice deserved to be loved and cared and if no one will do that then I will.

**Any thoughts on...**

**- auslly **

**- the project **

**- the second song for auslly **

**REVIEW a second song they can** **sing(: and also on what you think!(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**I noticed there was a review that everything was going to fast and I'm sorry about that but I have a reason why I wrote it like that so sorry if you don't like it...anyway thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot(: ok I'll stop talking now... **

Ally's POV

I came to my locker late because I woke up pretty late. The halls where pretty empty. I missed one period of class that's just great. Then the bell ringed and It was lunch time so I started walking to lunch quickly cause i didn't want to get bullied again. While I was walking I heard someone talking. "Leave me alone Cassidy." Someone said. It sounded like Austin. I slowly walked to end of the hallway where no one was and I saw holding his arm and him walking away. Then she grabbed him and put him on the wall.

"Come on babe." She said and winked.

"No leave me alone." He said.

"But why?" She said. As soon as he was gonna say another word she smashed her lips into his. My heart just broke into million of pieces. I thought he was gonna pull away but he did something that I thought he would never do. He kissed back. Tears started forming in my eyes. I knew meeting him was a mistake even talking to him.

"Austin?" I said in tears. He broke away from Cassidy and looked at me.

"Ally its not what it looks like!" He said.

"What it looks like is you making out with this bitch!" I yelled.

"Did this bitch just call me a bitch?" Cassidy asked about to slap me but Austin stopped her. I could've even bare to look at him. I ran off and started crying. I can't believe I called him a friend.

I was about to reach the door when Austin grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"Ally please I-"

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I yelled at him.

"Ally it was a mistake she kissed me first." He said looking into my eyes.

"No the mistake was ever talking to you! You jerk!"

"Ally please-"

"No just-..no." And with that I opened the doors and ran off. Why did I believe in him? I thought he was the one. The true friend I thought I would never have. I'm never talking to him again. I know never is a strong word but that's a promise I'm gonna make.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in so long I've been busy. Sorry this is a really short one. I'm running out f ideas. Review on what should I write about next! The next chapter is gonna be a fan chapter and I'll write some ideas from you guys, combine them and make a chapter! **

**Review!(: **


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV It was now the weekend and I was sitting in bed listening to music to random songs. I bet Austin's with Cassidy making out already. And- WAIT! How are we gonna do the project? I can't even talk to him. I'll just tell the teacher that we didn't have a second song. Even the worst part is I kinda wrote a song for him it went like this. When you're on your own Drowning alone And you need a rope that can pull you in Someone will throw it And even when it hurts the most Try to have a little hope That someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be You can come to me You struggle inside Losing your mind Fighting and trying to be yourself When somebody lets you So take a breath and let it go And try to have a little hope 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need, that's what I'll be You can come to me Like a chain that never breaks (change that never breaks) Like a truth that never bends (truth that never bends) Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again (puts it back again) It's the feeling that you get (feeling that you get) It's the moment that you know (moment that you know) That no matter what the future holds You'll never be alone If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) (I will be your shoulder) If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (be your smile) If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need, that's what I'll be (anything you need, anything I'll be) If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (oh,oh) (be your ladder) If you wanna run, I'll be your road (I will be your road) If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (if you want a friend) (doesn't matter when) Anything you need, that's what I'll be (oh, oh) You can come to me You can come to me, Yeah There's more but the other parts are for another person witch is for Austin but he can't sing them. I wish we were just friends. Maybe we moved to fast? I mean we got to know each other but still we went to fast. Anyway tomorrow the project is due. WAIT THE PROJECT! What are we gonna do?! Wait I talked to the teacher and she said we can write up to 1 song as long as we did write together. We kinda wrote but only my parts. I'm glad Austin didn't see his parts of the song. (2 days later) Well the project is today and I'm really nervous. I haven't talked to Austin in all day. I just have to walk up to him and tell him were going first. I walked in school and I saw him at his locker looking down. He wasn't even talking with his friends or Cassidy. I took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Hey." I said. He looked up and his eyes lit up when he looked at me. Ally don't cry. "Hey." He said. "So um the project is today and." I stopped he looked at me. I couldn't help but look at him back. "We're um going first." I said. He nodded and looked down. "Ok." He said. I nodded. Then he looked up. "Ally please I'm so sorry." He said and looked into my eyes. "If you just want to get a good grade then ok." I said handing him his part for the lyrics. "Ally but I didn't-" I cut him off. "It's okay I'll say you worked with me." I said. "But I didn't with the whole song." He said. "I don't care. Just as long as you won't bully me like everyone else." I said and looked down. "Ally why would you-" He got cut off when the bell ringed. "See you in class." I said and quickly walked away. I can tell he was looking at me but I didn't bother to turn around. In class I was writing in my book when I felt someone kick me in the leg. I looked up and turned behind me and saw Cassidy smiling at me. "Ops." She said trying to sound sweet. More like the opposite. I turned around without saying a word. I wish I could but I didn't have the guts. "Austin and ally." Our teacher said. We both looked at her. "Your up." She said. I slowly stood up and grabbed a mic. Austin grabbed the guitar and a mc thingy to put on his ear next to his mouth where you can sing and can hear you. He looked at me. I looked at the class and they were all looking at us. I just closed my eyes and nodded to let Austin know I'm ready. He started playing the chords and I took a deep breath Ally: bold Austin: underlined Both: bold and underlined When you're on your own Drowning alone And you need a rope that can pull you in Someone will throw it And when you're afraid That you're gonna break And you need a way to feel strong again Someone will know it And even when it hurts the most Try to have a little hope That someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be You can come to me You struggle inside Losing your mind Fighting and trying to be yourself When somebody lets you Out in the cold But no where to go Feeling like no one could understand Then somebody gets you So take a breath and let it go And try to have a little hope 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need, that's what I'll be You can come to me Like a chain that never breaks (chain that never breaks) Like a truth that never bends (truth that never bends) Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again (puts it back again) It's the feeling that you get (feeling that you get) It's the moment that you know (moment that you know) That no matter what the future holds You'll never be alone If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) (I will be your shoulder) If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (be your smile) ally's part If you wanna fly, I'll be your sky (I will be your smile) Austin's part Anything you need, that's what I'll be (anything you need, anything I'll be) Austin's part If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (oh,oh) Austin's part (be your ladder) ally's part If you wanna run, I'll be your road (I will be your road) Austin's part If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (if you want a friend) (doesn't matter when) ally's both parts Anything you need, that's what I'll be (oh, oh) Austin's part You can come to me You can come to me, Yeah Austin and I kept ok staring at each other. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back. Everyone started cheering and clapping. I know there's a message to this but what is it? I should know but I can't. "Very lovely you to." The teacher said and smiled. "Well since class is almost over then you guys have an early dismissal. I nodded and everyone started packing up but him. "WAIT!" He yelled. Everyone froze and looked at him. "We have one more song!" He said. "We do?" I asked. "You do?" The class asked. "You do?" Our teacher asked. "Ugh. You do?" Cassidy asked and rolled her eyes. "CASSIDY!" The teacher yelled at her. " "sorry" " she said sounding like she wasn't sorry at all. "Ally remember the song." He said to me. "What sing?" I asked. Everyone sat back down but Cassidy. She just rolled her eyes and sat down. I just stood there confused then I saw Austin start playing the guitar. Is he... If your feeling down or weak You can always count on me. I will always pick you up Nothing's ever gonna change Nothing's gettin' in my way I will always hold you up Anything come what may Don't look back Forget yesterday, forget yesterday I immediately recognized the song and kinda smiled and sang the next part. It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong I know sometimes you're feeling lost It's hard to find your place in it all But you don't have to fear Even when you mess up You always got my love I'm always right here Oh, cause Anything come what may Don't look back Forget yesterday, forget yesterday It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong Oooh, Oooh, (Oooo) Oooh, Oooh, (Oooo) Don't matter where you've been Oooh, Oooh, (Oooo) Oooh, Oooh, (Oooo) You're here for a reason Ooohhhoooooo It's not where you come from It's where you belong Nothin I would trade I wouldn't have it any other way You're surrounded By love and you're wanted So never feel alone You are home with me Right where you belong Ok...what just happened? Hey guys just kinda left a cliffy there!(: what should happen next? Should ally forgive him or no? Review!(: 


End file.
